


Mr. Ryan

by SkyDether



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Outdoor Sex, RPF, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: Wanted:  Production Assistant"You can't believe it's a real job at a television shoot!  You stuff the ad in your pocket and go directly to the address.  On the way, doubt and paranoia creeps into your mind, like it always does and you make sure your pepper spray is in your bag."





	1. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't believe it's a real job at a television shoot! You stuff the ad in your pocket and go directly to the address. On the way, doubt and paranoia keep creeps into your mind, like it always does and you make sure your pepper spray is in your bag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: "London Bridge" by Fergie
> 
> I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho  
> 'Cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go!
> 
> How come every time you come around  
> My London London Bridge wanna go down  
> Like Londy Londy Londy be going down
> 
> It's like every time I get up on the dude  
> Paparazzi put my business in the news  
> My lips make you wanna have a taste
> 
> V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine  
> And me love you long time
> 
> Shittin' all over the world  
> Fuck you bitches!

Tears well up in your eyes.  
_I can't believe those jerks ripped me off!_  
_"Just give us the money and we'll pay it." - I'm such an idiot!_  
_Why didn't I stay in the dorm?_

Unlike your bastard roommates, who you thought were your friends, you can't go home for summer break. Now you have to deal with all of the bills for the summer, which were supposed to be covered till you get your next loan payment.

Your job search has been torture. All the crappy jobs in this stupid podunk college town are taken.  
_Smallville? are you serious?_  
In desperation, you look at the bulletin board in the RTF building once again.

You've always dreamed of being a screenwriter. When you were accepted into the Radio/Television/Film program at Miskatonic University, you thought nothing could ever bring you down. Now, instead of winning an Oscar, you're about to be thrown out into the street!

As you make your way across the empty campus you feel like the last person alive on earth. A tiny, lonely, piece of paper is stuck to the barren bulletin board. You don't dare to have hope but you have to look.

Your eyes crinkle at the strange post. One thing you've learned in your first year of college is that creative people are, well, creative. Maybe it's a job in a local play or something? What's the worst that could happen? You call the number: 404-248-7182.

_**What does it say?** _

You read the note again.

_**Oh, yeah, that sounds like Mr. R., alright.** _

**Who?**

_**Listen hon, we're on a very tight shooting schedule. Do you want the job?** _

**What is it?**

_**Production Assistant**_  
The exasperated voice sighs.

You can't believe it's a real job at a television shoot! You stuff the ad in your pocket and go directly to the address. On the way, doubt and paranoia creeps into your mind, like it always does and you make sure your pepper spray is in your bag.

Paranoia is replaced with excitement when you approach the massive lake location shoot, well the biggest you or this town has ever seen.

People are walking around with all kinds of equipment you've seen in books but never in person before. You look around the set like a deer from the woods they are setting up in. You finally get someone's attention and find the AD trailer.

You're told to have a seat and are left alone in the small office trailer. You quietly sit and wait. Without getting up, you look around, hoping to get some kind of clue as to what they are filming. Nothing.

After nearly an hour, you are sure you've been forgotten and maybe there's no job anymore. Before you can decide what your next move should be, the door swings open and blinding light bursts into the room. You close your eyes and turn away. You hear the door slam shut and try to blink the spots out of your vision.

 **Hello? Is someone there?**  
You look through your light-blinded eyes and surmise that you are still alone. You feel like a fool for getting your hopes up. You fish your sunglasses out of your bag and go to the trailer door. You curse your cowardly spirit. Someone else in this situation would demand answers but you can't even imagine doing that. Before you can grab the doorknob, the door swings open!

 _AAhhhh!_  
You scream in unison.

 ** _Are you trying to give me a heart attack!_**  
You recognize the voice from the phone.

 **I don't think I can do this, whatever this is.**  
The short ginger guy in pressed navy shorts and a golf shirt shakes his head no.

 _ **You have to stay now. He hired you already, he's expecting you.**_  
**_After you sign these we can talk._**  
**_Trust me, honey, you want to sign._**

After you sign the NDA's and other stuff you don't understand, Greg fills you in. You are now Matt Ryan's, "Mr. Ryan's", personal assistant. Basically you need to be available to do whatever he needs you to do. You can't believe your luck! Your excitement quickly turns into anxiety. A million questions race through your mind and you blurt out the most moronic one!

**What did you mean he already hired me?**  
**No one interviewed me.**

 _ **This was your interview.**_  
He held up his phone.  
You're horrified to see a hideous picture of yourself squinting in the light from the door.  
**_Now come on._**  


Greg speed walks away.  
You stumble after him, trying to fix your hair as you go.  
Your mind races with panic!  
_Am I crazy?_  
_Did I take a shower? yes_  
_Did I use my waterpik? fuck if I can remember_  
_Did I have coffee? no thank god_  
_Did I wash my hair? yes_  
_Don't geek out!_  
_He doesn't want to hear that you've been reading Hellblazer since you were 10 or that you know every word of the Constantine show._  
_DON'T BE A DORK!_  
_This is a JOB!_

Greg leads you up to a kind of circle of people and equipment. There he is! THE Matt Ryan is standing in the middle of the very serious people, looking very serious himself. He is rehearsing with some tall, magnificent brunette actor and some old guy. _If I only knew, I could have studied up!_

You stand next to Greg, squeezing your hands together and clenching your teeth, well, clenching your whole body.

Greg gets the studly star's attention when he can and points down at your head.  
Your new beautiful Boss looks at you over his sexy black sunglasses and smiles.  
You are frozen and watch him like you do on tv.  
You see him wave and think about the wonderful hair on his arms . . .

_**Wave and smile and breathe.**_  
You hear Greg and crash down from your geek cloud.  
You manage to smile and give a tiny wave.  
The bleached blonde holds up his pale arm and turns his wrist down.  
He turns back to his serious discussion.

 ** _Put your hand down dear._**  
**_He wants his tea._**  
You stare blankly at Greg.  
**_Now! - Go!_**  
He shoos you away.

You turn and speed walk like Greg did. Once you can think, you stop, get your bearings and spot a big tent. This is the most important thing you've ever done in your life. You take note of where the filming is and hurry to the tent and get in the beverage line. The server behind the table motions for you to come up.

 **Um, I need . . .**  
The guy hands you a large, black travel mug with a Jolly Roger on it.  
**How did you know . . .**  
**_They gave you that red wristband right?_**  
You nod and look down at it.  
**_Well, that means you belong to Mr. Ryan._**

You can't help but grin as you walk by the other people. _I belong to Mr. Ryan._ You sigh at the thought and your body floods with warmth. You feel safe and calm. The sad, pathetic morning you had over your bills seems like it was ages ago.

You approach the sacred circle surrounding your Boss and watch the filming. You absent-mindedly hug his mug to your chest. At first you are a little disappointed that he was not in his red tie and trench-coat. Oh the things he does with that tie and coat in your wet dreams! Disappointment turns into hot desire when you fully take in how amazing he looks in his khaki shorts, baby blue shirt and sunglasses. You try to keep calm and focus on keeping your stupid mouth closed.

You take in a few deep breaths and tap into your student-self.  
_This is an amazing opportunity you dork! Pay attention!_  
You maneuver to a spot behind some people who are staring at small monitors.  
They are looking at the screens very seriously and don't notice you at all.  
You "accidentally" overhear their discussion . . .

 _ **It's happening again.**_  
**_We can't use this._**  
**_We're going to have to call Jes and Caity back._**  
**_We're losing the light._**  
**_It's like cockzilla is rampaging through the set._**  
**_Matt's boner is gonna put us way behind schedule._**  
**_Why don't we just tell him it's a problem?_**  
**_You want to tell him? Go ahead._**  
They sighed in frustration and kept staring at the screens.

 _Oh no!_  
_He's going to get in trouble._  
_I better tell him what I heard._  


Something comes over you. You are pure focus and move around to the other side, between the woods and the circle. _What's the worst that could happen? They throw me out? I mean I can't get arrested for talking to my Boss about work, right?_ As you wait for a break, you tap into your most brave self. Your breathing becomes slow and steady and your mind goes blank, the way you feel before a swim meet.

..* *.. 

They call a break!  
_**BANG!**_  
You hear a starter pistol fire off in your brain.  
_Go!_  
You instantly run up to Mr. Ryan and grab his hand.  
You turn and run towards the woods.  
He lets you drag him off the set.

you become nothing but animal instinct

adrenaline races under your hot skin

If you look back at him you might stop

you stop about 10 feet into the woods and turn to face him

both of you are panting from your escape

he grabs the mug you forgot you were holding and tosses it

you step towards each other

hearts racing

your bodies and lips crash together

his warm hands gently cradle your face

Mr. Ryan's lips are soft

his tongue is hot and sweet in your mouth

your head is spinning and flying

you barely register the tree bark pressing into your bare back

somehow your shirt is gone

you throw your arms around his strong neck

he presses against you as he slides down your body

your skin is fire as he kisses your neck and chest

he is pressing you hard into the tree

little pricks of delicious pain tingle up your spine

his muscles are toned and hard, his skin creamy and warm

pheromones and exotic cologne overwhelm your senses

you feel your sneakered feet touch earth again

Mr. Ryan steps back

you hunch down and wrestle with the evil belt cock blocking you

at last his thin shorts fall to the leaves and sticks on the ground

his rod is pale and stiff against the short hair on his flat tummy

there isn't much time

you squeeze his round, firm, perfect ass

Matt's dick reaches out for a kiss

you take a moment to tickle and caress the under side of the smooth head of his thick cock

you slick his dick from base to tip

up and down

finally you take him in

you softly caress his soft, sensitive skin with your rolling tongue

you swallow his long shaft deep into your throat

a shocked moan escapes from his lips

Matt plunges his long fingers into your soft hair

you feel him tremble before he pulls you to your feet

you taste his tongue again while he wrestles with your shorts

thank god he gets them open and they drop to the forrest floor

you instantly cum when you feel his long hot fingers on your silky, throbbing core

neither of you can take this torture anymore

you both look around and spot a fallen tree

you nod your head

he lifts you in his strong embrace as you wrap your legs and arms around him

you bury your nose into his bleached hair but resist the urge to grip it

he quickly puts you down and spins you around

your head rolls back onto his shoulder as he slides his arms around you from behind

his hot hands stroke your exposed body and tingling skin

he slides one hand to your throat and one hand to the back of your head, pulling a handful of your hair

Mr. Ryan pushes you down over the log

you are just two more animals in the wild

he strokes the electrified skin on your arching back

your very soul begs, pleads and groans for him

he grips your hips and pulls you into him

heat fills you, spreads your insides open, makes you whole

you both shiver and moan as he slides into your dripping quivering flesh

Mr. Ryan slays your desire like no other

you cum again, clenching around his huge cock

your body has never felt such ecstasy and tries to keep him inside where he belongs

he moans like a dying man in the desert getting his first drink of water

he plunges into you deep and hard, over and over

Mr. Ryan grunts and fucks you like an animal

he slams his hips into your ass, driving his rebel cock, balls deep, again and again

the log rocks and rolls back and forth with your body

you hang on to a branch of the tree as another body and soul orgasm rips through you

Matt explodes deep inside, causing him to grunt like a wild bear

startled birds fly off as you clench down hard on Mr. Ryan's pulsing rod again

he collapses onto your back

cum seeps down your thighs from the pressure

both of you are still panting when . . .

**_BLLARRPPP!_ **

A megaphone calls everyone back to the set.  
Reality crashes back into your world.  
You can't help but frown at the empty feeling after he pulls out.  
You stand up and turn around to see him adjusting his sexy Counselor John costume.  
You realize you're naked outside at work and get dressed as fast as you can with jelly legs.

**_BLLLAAAARRRPPPPP!!!_ **

The work bell sounded longer and meaner this time.  
Counselor John looks at you, tilts his head and shrugs.  
The happy camper smiles and trots up to you.  
His dark seductive eyes look into yours over his sunglasses as he gently pulls your face in for a sweet, romantic kiss.  
You start melting again and then he's gone!

Your gorgeous Boss stopped at the edge of the woods and turned back to you.  
He held his arm up and tilted his wrist down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . .* * . . The inspiration for this story.
> 
> "It's like cockzilla is rampaging through the set."  
> (I was crying laughing when I wrote this.)  
> This story is supposed to be silly, fun and sexy - not serious at all
> 
> This is the first time I ever wrote a RPF  
> (between us, it's a fantasy that's been popping up in my head, shhh)
> 
> I also wanted to try writing in the You/2nd. person point of view.  
> It's not natural to me, I hope I did it correctly.  
> I wanted to make it gender neutral.  
> I also thought there should be no dialogue with him.
> 
> I DO love the hair on his arms. And his big head. And his graceful swagger. And his behind. And . . .


	2. Chapter 2 (blank)

This is just a place holder. I can't figure out how to have chapter notes in a 1 chapter story.


	3. For Matt Lovers Only (shhh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt!

. . . .

. . . . 

. . .

. . . . 

. . . . 

. . . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add chapters later.


End file.
